


Breathe Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Undying Love, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries to comfort Stiles after he sees his scars. Stiles just wants his walls to break down longer enough to allow it.</p><p>Set after s02e12 Master Plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf. I just wrote this story last night and I'm posting it unbeta'd.
> 
> This is my first Teen Wolf fic, so go easy on me. Thank you for reading.

"Stiles, are you sure you're okay?" Derek says, after they sneak back into his house. When Derek saw the cuts and scrapes that Stiles had, he was immediately on him. He refused to let the teen out of his sight. And really, at this very moment in time, Stiles didn't want Derek to lose sight of him.

"I'm fine, Derek. I'll be okay. You can go home now." the teenager answered, staring at his shoes, refusing to look up. He didn't want Derek to see him so weak, so vulnerable. He didn't want the man he was in love with to see him broken. For a while now, Stiles was thanking any god that existed for the fact that when he was at his most vulnerable, Derek wasn't there to see. It made Stiles somewhat better, but then he would crumble again.

"No, you're not. You are scraped up and I want to be there. I'm not leaving you, not again." Derek said solidly. He had hurt in his voice and Stiles, even with his human hearing, could hear the wolf in him whimper and sigh. They were both hurt to see him that way. Somehow, in some way, they could sense any pain in him. To see his mate harmed in any way was worse than any wolfs bane. And then he understood it.

He had yelled at Lydia about the scrapes and scars. How it wasn't meant to hurt him. It was meant to tear at Derek. Make him mentally weaker, so Gerard could attempt to finish what he had started. He had admitted to Lydia, unintentionally, that he was in love with Derek. He knew he was, he just never said it. He never said it out loud, where everyone could hear him.

And that's where his walls broke down.

"I love you. I really do. I'm sorry that I pushed you away. Just, please, stay and sleep here. I really need you right now." Stiles whimpered. His voice was cracking, like someone was chipping at his emotions and making it translate into his voice. He was on the verge of tears when Derek started stripping them of both their clothing, down to their boxers. He kissed the scars that was on Stiles' cheek, his shoulder, and then his lips gently.

Derek picked up the teen and pulled back the cover. He laid him down and tucked him in, before going to the other side of the bed to get in behind him. Once Derek was in the bed, Stiles turn around, so that he was facing the man's chest. He laid a kiss to his chest before sliding up to kiss him passionately. It was brief, but full of emotion. He slid back into his previous position against his mate's chest.

"I love you so much, Derek. Thank you."

"I will always love you, Stiles. And don't thank me for something that I will keep doing as long as you need it."

They went to sleep that night, not worrying about a thing. No worries for the pack or about the Argents. They didn't even care about Stiles' dad and the fact that when he will go check on his son, he will see this scene.

They just cared about the person that was in their arms.


End file.
